The present invention generally relates to truck assemblies, and more specifically relates to truck assemblies for skateboards or the like.
Skateboards have now been in use for many years both recreationally and in professional competitive events. So called "longboard" skateboards are a more recent addition to the growing number of skateboard styles. "Longboard" skateboards, having lengths of in excess of thirty six inches, are substantially longer than more common, traditional skateboards, and as can be appreciated, require different skills to master. In addition, conventional skateboard trucks, which were developed for boards of only about two feet in length, may be inadequate for use on longboards. Prior to development of the present invention, there has been no truck assembly which has adequately addressed such problems as "wheel bind" of which longboards are particularly susceptible. Wheel bind occurs when a rider attempts to turn the board by leaning on one side thereof, and the wheel axle is pivoted too far, causing the wheel axle to bind and not be smoothly restored.
Conventional skateboard trucks may include a rubber cushion intended to provide a restoring force to the truck when a user of the skateboard effects a turn by shifting his weight. Kimmell U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,256, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a skateboard truck which includes such a cushion. One problem with the Kimmell truck is the inclusion of a mounting or king pin which is rigidly coupled to, and forced to rotate with, the trunnion or axle housing. This places the pin under a substantial amount of stress which can reduce the useful life of the truck.
There continues to be a need for new skateboard truck assemblies, for example, which address turning problems such as are encountered with longboards and/or reduce stress on one or more components of the truck. It is noted, however, that the present invention offers substantial advantages when used with traditional skateboards as well.